


Lillian on the Couch

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Go Get a Roomie! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Couple, F/F, Movie Night, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Puns & Word Play, Roomillian - Freeform, Roommates, Tea, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Lillian enjoys a nice morning with her girlfriend Roomie.





	Lillian on the Couch

Lillian sat on the couch with her laptop at hand. A match made in heaven. At least to her anyway. A light rain pelted the window acting as a sort of background noise concentrating her focus. An oversized blanket draped over the woman’s back. A hot cup of hibiscus heaven tea lay on the nearby table. The scenario seemed to be perfect for an introvert like Lillian.

Then again, the blank page in front of her was an annoyance. There was an issue plaguing the open document from being filled with a story. An issue that every writer has to deal with from time to time. Lillian had the dreaded and infamous, writer’s block.

Every time her fingertips hit the keyboard, any ideas were suddenly lost. It was like a barrier was keeping her from expression. Her thoughts were as blank as Microsoft word.

When she went for another sip, less than an ounce hit her tongue. She found the cup to only have little droplets of liquid left. 

“Ugh.” Lillian dropped her head dramatically, “I think I need a break.”

“A break from what?”

In entered Lillian’s barely dressed roommate/girlfriend, Roomie. Like always, she had a smile on her face and a pep in her step coming into the room. It seemed infectious enough to make Lillian grin a little. 

“From staring at a white screen.” She answered. Roomie carefully removed her girlfriend’s laptop from her lap giving her kiss on the cheek in the process. 

“Sounds like plan, Lillian.” She set it on the table in place of the empty cup before heading to the kitchen with it. “You want some more tea?”

“No thanks.” Lillian wanted to ask Roomie if she were cold. Given the fact that she was only wearing pants. But at this point in their relationship, she knew better. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom. The pot should still be hot if you want some though.”

“Thank you, sweetie!” Roomie joked washing the cup out. 

Lillian replied with a mix of sarcasm and sincerity.

“Your welcome, honey.” The sound of a door closing put the conversation on pause.

Roomie made sure the mug was clean before filling it back up with a warm drink. She took a sip and exhaled. It wasn’t beer, but it was still lived up to the name of being ‘heavenly’.

“Heaven could be a little hotter.” Roomie said turning the stove back on low. Her bare feet fidgeted over the cool kitchen tiles. For some reason, this prompted Roomie to shiver. Also, she was walking around topless only wearing pajama shorts during November. What else would catch her eyes than a big ol’ fluffy blanket calling her name?

“It looks so warm.” Not even thinking twice, the woman sat on the couch where Lillian did tucking her knees in and wrapping herself up like a burrito. Roomie let her head fall back and eyes shut soaking up everything about her morning. The sound of rain tapping the glass sunk into her mind. Tea in one hand and the other under a blanket. The beyond comfortable cushion on her back.

She exhaled loudly, “No wonder Lazy Tyke loves this so much.”

“I’m usually clothed though.” Roomie’s eyes shot open to the pleasant surprise.

“When did you become a ninja?” she asked a little startled.

“I’m not. You’ve just been enjoying it for a little while.” Lillian informed. Roomie blushed and snickered. She set her mug down and opened up the blanket on one side like a cape.

“You want your blanket back?” In case you’re wondering, yes, this meant Lillian had a good view of Roomie’s breasts. Instead of leaving it to her free-spirited friend, Lillian sat next to Roomie nudging their shoulders. Their noses were an inch apart and her voice was sweet like honey.

“I’d rather share it with someone I love.”

Suddenly, Roomie’s cheeks faded into a shade of red seen on apples. She stammered a little unable to find the right response in time. She even unconsciously let her feet hit the unheated carpet. Roomie.exe had officially stopped working.

Lillian tried to prompt a response.

“I can go get another one if you’d prefer.” Roomie vigorously shook her head and quickly encased her girl in the bundle.

“Mine!” she declared. Lillian was caught in loving arms and a thick bedding. Not that she minded.

“You goofball.” Lillian laughed. She sat on Roomie’s lap bringing the laptop just a little closer. “You want to watch anything?”

“I’m okay with whatever.” Roomie said. She leaned forward cushioning L.T.’s back. 

Lillian let out a satisfied, “Hmm,” feeling Roomie’s skin against hers. 

“You like my ‘booby-trap’?” Roomie teased.

“It’s not bad.” She said suddenly leaning back. The tables turned, with Roomie now being comfortably sandwiched between her girlfriend and the couch.

“Ah! L.T.! Come on!” she giggled. Her arms tightly held Lillian under the covers. There was no chance of Roomie letting go of her love. That was until the teapot began to whistle.

“Whoops!” Roomie slunk out of the embrace heading that way. “Forgot about the tea. You still don’t want any?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Lillian called. “Just hurry back so you can stay warm.” As the last syllable left her mouth, Roomie was already rushing back.

“You’re gonna keep me warm?” she asked. Lillian happily unveiled the cloth like an opening stage curtain.

“Of course I am.” 

Roomie hopped onto Lillian’s lap being encased once again. This time, her bare back rested against Lillian’s chest.

“Cozy?” she asked.

“You’re so toasty.” Roomie cheered. The two huddled together under the blanket observing their now beginning laptop movie.

“You’re so…naked.”

“I could put on some clothes if you’d prefer.” Roomie offered, being half serious.

Lillian’s hands found their way to her girlfriend’s unguarded sides.

“Mine!” she bellowed.

“That tickles! Ha-Ha!”

There was no way Lillian was letting this love of hers go.

End


End file.
